


Shadows of the Past

by Siderea



Series: Bleach One-shots [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not ashamed of my past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> More old work being posted.  
> Shitty work is shitty...
> 
> Based on an old prompt from the LJ community 31_days:  
> "Hearts have a past that must be reckoned."--2 May 2008

You can't shuck your past so easily. Try as hard as you can. I dare you.

You won't succeed.

I am proud of where I have come from. I am proud of who I have loved. I will not forget those who have held a place in my heart. They are part of who I am today. They have shaped me in their own ways. If you love me, you love a product, created by the influence of others.

I am not ashamed of my past. Are you?


End file.
